zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McGillivray227
Hey. Weclome! YOu can make a template for that. Looks like the atomatic welcome template is broken since it hasnt shown up here either. Anyway welcome to the wiki and I hope to see more of you in the future Oni Link 18:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Stamp Stations Hello, McGillivray. It case you haven't noticed,(which I'm sure you have) I have been adding Stamp Stations to certain pages. I saw your post saying I don't need to do that. You also said if I do that, all the location pages that have a Stamp Station in them, would have to have one. What if, let's just say, I was going to post all 20 Stamps Stations in their according pages. I would go the extra mile to write all 20 Stamp Stations on their pages, because you want to know why? Spirit Tracks was the first Zelda game I played and liked, and I want all the information that belongs in it to be there. So, next time you "fix" my edit, I'll just write it again and again untill it stays like that. So, there McGillivray. Sincerely, Alexweber77 (talk) 17:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, no you aren't. Persisting with badly thought out edits will only net you a block. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I didn't know this. Thank you for telling me that. It's just that I thought that the pages needed the information about the Stamp Stations, so I wrote them. I am sorry for that hate message, McGillivray. =( ::Sincerely, Alexweber77 (talk) 17:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No I'm pretty sure that the Earth Temple comes first, I've tried to find Makar in the cave in the waterfall but he isn't there until the First Prayer with the Earth God's Lyric. I might be wrong, but please try for yourself. See here. I'm afraid that this goes in neither favor, and is determined by version. Other than that, we are at a standstill. [[User:Sandflyer83|Sandflyer83]] (Talk) 01:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, I have looked over 3 times at Makar's Cave, once during the entrance to the Earth Temple, another when I got the Mirror Sheild, and before Jalhalla. None resulting in Makar's appearance. This is probably a version update. I got my version just a few months ago. That is probably why. [[User:Sandflyer83|Sandflyer83]] (Talk) 02:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Weird Categories forest temple doesnt teh forest temple resemble a castle in some ways? go to the room with the four torches that leads to the basement to where the boss room is and go into one of the 2 diagonal passages that leads to a grass fill room and look up...you should see ridges that resemble a castle 19:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Zelda Relationships Hm...is that super-long bit about Spirit Tracks really necessary? I just summarized it and put it further up with the rest of the Zelda x Link theories, hints, etc., so why the undo? Besides the opening statement is clearly wrong, Spirit Tracks is definitely '''not the first Zelda game to hint at romance and neither the one to prove it. That directly contradicts the rest of the article! Anyways, I'm gonna go back and tidy it up again. I'm not removing any facts or anything, just summarizing so please leave it. Best, Nq Its ok, others seemed to like it better as it was before, so I put everything back and just changed the formatting to keep things consistent. How is it now? Nq Well, of course, I wouldn't call this a summary either. My first edit attempted to be one, but people didn't like it so I ended up making very minor changes. I thought the link was a bit out of place but I definitely don't mind it. Anyways, I'm not a regular contributor, so I'm always asking around for other's opinions on whatever. Cheers again, Nq Operation Deathsword Hey Thank you Idiot Something Notice Nomination Rollback Congrats!